Suffering In Silence
by TwilightBloodSinger
Summary: It's been nearly a week since Bella Swan tried to kill herself...Her mum has shipped her off to Forks to live with her father. There she meets Edward, a vampire, and the rest of the Cullens. Will she be able to tell him about her past? Does he help? E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Suffering In Silence**

**- Chapter One -**

**The Move**

**As I got off the plane, I noticed how cold it was. **_**Too **_**cold. It was never cold in Phoenix. The sun was always shining. It was going to take a long time to get used to it. Not that I was planning on staying. I would try school like Charlie had asked, but if I didn't like it there was nothing he could do to stop me from getting on a plane and going anywhere that I wanted to. I was 17, big enough to make my own decisions. As I walked to the luggage carouselle to get my bags, I felt a huge wave of remorse run through me. It was my fault I was here, anyway. I started shivering as I remembered that night. The night when everything changed. For the worse.**

_**I had just pulled my car into the drive when I heard a group of people whistling. I looked up to find my ex, Tyler, and a gang of his friends at my garden gate. Oh no! He had started these little visits just over a month ago. I always dreaded the time when I had to leave school. Renee, my mum, was never in until 9 o'clock, even on weekends. I pulled on my blue jacket that I had left on the seat beside me, taking as long as I could, and then decided to pretend that I was checking my messages. He didn't like the fact that I was stalling. I glanced up to see him looking round, obviously to see if there was any people watching us. I saw a small smile creep across his face as he nodded to two out of the six friends that were there. Before I knew it, my car door was open and I was being dragged into my house. I didn't dare scream, I knew what he would do to me if I did. I heard the front door close and felt myself being dragged into the lounge. The set me on the sofa and I heard the door close. When I eventually opened my eyes, I jumped back in shock as Tyler's face was centimetres from mine. Oh. please god, help me! Tyler grabbed my cheeks with both hands and kissed me roughly. So rough that it hurt. The pain lessened as my lips went numb. Any minute he would stop and leave, as he always did, I thought as he continued. But he didn't stop. He pulled at my waistband. He was trying to take my pants off! NO, NO NO!. I could not lose my virginity now, especially not to him. I pulled my face away from his and slapped him hard across the cheek. As soon as I did, I regretted it. He called for his friends, who instantly came through the door, huge grins plastered on their faces. They held the upper part of my body down as Tyler succeeded in getting my pants off. I went to scream this time and a hand covered my mouth, but held the middle of it far away enough for me not to be able to bite it. There was silence, and then a huge pain came from the bottom half of my body. It felt like it was being ripped apart. I smelled the blood before I felt it. The smell of rust and salt filled the air. I tried to control my breathing to keep me from chucking up. Tyler had been looking into my face throughout the whole ordeal, but looked down as he felt the blood running out. He looked disgusted, and instantly withdrew himself before running out of the room, closely followed by the other boys. My body was in complete agony. Pain pulsated through my body as I got up and tried to steady myself. When my vision returned to normal, I was relieved to see that my pants had absorbed the blood, leaving no stain on the sofa. I help them to myself, trying to stop the bleeding. After I had staggered to the bathroom, I filled the bath with boiling hot water. When it was full I dropped my bloody pants onto the floor and pulled off the rest of my clothes frantically, pulling the buttons off my shirt. I quickly jumped into the bath. The water burned every inch of my body, and I screamed out in pain before quickly closing my mouth, realizing that the neighbours might hear. I sat in the bath for hours, until it turned cold. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten to nine. Renee would be home soon. I got out of the bath, wincing in pain as my scolded flesh protested. Once onto the bathroom mat I struggled to the mirror, averting my eyes until I could bear it no more. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. All of my body from necks down was scorched. My skin was red roar, none of it missing, thank god. There was blood gushing out of a few of the burns. I quickly realized what I had to do. I put my pants in the hole in the wall behind the toilet, knowing that they would never be found. As I was getting back into the bath, I heard the front door open.**_

_**'Bella, love. Are you here?' I heard Renee ask as I lowered myself down. I heard the stairs creaking and quickly grabbed a razor from the side of the bath. I began tearing at my body, blood covering me. I repeatedly did this until I heard knocking at the door. I hadn't locked it!**_

_**'Bella, are you in there honey?' Renee peeked round the door. 'It just wanted to-' she suddenly stopped as she saw my scarred, bloodstained body. 'BELLA! What are you doing?' She ran towards me and pulled the razor out of my hands. Grabbing my shoulders, she pulled me from the bloody water and lay me down on the floor, reaching for a towel off the rack. I screamed in agony as she started to rub the towel against my sore skin. Pain blazed through my body. I wished I could die as I lay there.**_

_**'I have to take you to the hospital, Bella, you're losing too much blood.' I looked at her, my eyes displaying my emotion.**_

_**'Oh, please Renee, please don't!' I pleaded and took her shaking hand into my bloody one. ' We have lots of band-' I paused as pain seared through my body again. I continued anyway. 'We have lots of bandages downstairs. Just patch me up yourself, please.' She had had some first aid training, so I knew she could do the job. Different emotions flickered across her face. Disagreement, anger, sadness and finally understanding. She ran from the bathroom and quicly returned, her arms full of bandages.**_

_**'I will do this on one condition, ' she said quietly. 'You have to go and live with your father in Forks for a while.'**_

**I shook my head, realizing I had zoned out for a while. I reached out my gloved hand and pulled my two bags off of the carouselle before turning round to find Charlie in front of me. He quickly pulled me into his arms. **

**Renee had phoned him as soon as I had stopped bleeding, telling him the whole story. She made him swear that he would not tell a soul, before announcing that I was going to stay at his house for a year or two. He agreed, and said that he would be waiting at the airport on Sunday for me.**

**He pulled away and analyzed me. I was wearing long black trousers that covered my legs. I covered my arms with a long sleeved jumper that bunched up right at the top of my neck. The black gloves that I had on were unnecessary. Even thought it was cold, there was no reason to wear gloves. He raised an eyebrow at them before realization dawned on his face. They were to hide the scars.**

**I went to walk to the car with my bags, but Charlie kindly relieved me of them, leading me out of the airport. As we drpve back to Forks, Charlie tried to strike up a conversation, but I stayed silent. He then remembered the rest of what my mum had told him on the phone and never tried again. Since the day of my attempted suicide, I hadn't made a single sound. While I was awake, anyway. Every night, I woke up screaming. I still had nightmares about the day that Tyler raped me. I had told no one, of course, and had never seen him after that.**

**When we pulled up outside Charlie's house, he got out of the car and took my bags up to my room, not staying as I stared at the outside of his house. I was flooded with memories, all of them good. The feeling of the love I remembered overwhelmed me, and I felt tears escaping and sliding down my cheeks.**

**I quickly ran into the house and up to my room. Charlie told me that I had school in the morning and that I should go to bed early, before shutting the door and leaving me to my thoughts.**

**I walked over to my bed and sat down, scanning the walls. It was exactly as I had left it. Empty, bare, just the way I liked it. The only new addition was a silver alarm clock on the table beside my bed. The time read 11:30pm. I didn't even bother changing my clothes as I got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.**


	2. School

**- Chapter Two -**

**School**

**I woke up as the sound of screaming hit my ears. Realization quickly dawned on me. I was the one screaming. I could hardly remember the nightmare that I had had, but I was sure it had been about Tyler.**

**I got up out of my sweat-drenched bed and ran swiftly to the bathroom, pulling my bag of toiletries out of one of my suitcases as I did so. Charlie hadn't woken up. I guess he really was a heavy sleeper, as mum had said.**

**The time on the clock in the bathroom read 7:30. I guess I really had been tired. That's why Charlie hadn't woken up...he wasn't here. I ran a sink of freezing cold water and then splashed it up to my face. I really was awake then. Pulling my toothbrush out of my bag, I began brushing. I took as long as possible until I realized that I had to get to school.**

**I groaned. Forks High School didn't sound all that bad, but I was going to be the new girl. The girl everyone stared at. I was sure I wouldn't stick out too much. My skin was very pale, but considering the amount of rain, I guessed that everyone else's would be too.**

**I ran to my room and pulled everything out of my suitcase, trying to decide on an outfit to wear. I ended up wearing a pair of light blue jeans, and a thick, black jumper. I picked up my hairbrush and attempted to tidy up my long mane of hair. It worked out pretty well so I decided to leave it down. Glancing out of the window, I saw that it was raining so I grabbed my black coat from my bed as I walked down the stairs.**

**I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge. A thought suddenly crashed down on me. How was I going to get to school? I would have to walk. That was before I saw a note that Charlie had written and stuck to the fridge. I pulled it off and read it:**

_**Bella**_

_**Take a look outside**_

_**Have a good first day at school**_

_**Charlie x**_

**Take a look outside? I put on my black coat and rummaged around in my pockets. I finally found my gloves and put them on before running out of the door. There, in the yard, was a red truck. I fell in love with it immediately. Okay, it could do with a new paint job, but who cares. I was only going to school.**

**Jumping in, I found that the keys were already in the ignition. As I drove to school, I kept sneaking little glances at my surroundings. It was green. Very green.**

**I arrived at school early, and parked right outside the office. There were hardly any cars parked here, so I guessed it was off limits to the students, but nobody said anything. I walked through the office doors and pulled down my soaking hood. A wave of heat washed over me. The woman at the desk smiled up at me**

**'Isabella Swan?' she asked. I nodded, not bothering to correct her about saying Bella. 'Have a nice day,' She said as she handed me my timetable and a map of the school.**

**I walked as slow as I could, letting all the other people overtake me. That was until I heard the bell. I rushed as fast as I could to my registration class, getting to the door just in time. I walked up to my teacher, Mr Williams, I handed him a slip that was stuck to my timetable. I had to get every teacher to sign it and take it back to the office at the end of the day.**

**Luckily, he didn't get me to introduce myself, just motioned with his arm to an empty desk right at the back of the class. I was relieved to be sat at the back, because then people wouldn't stare at me. But as I looked up most of their eyes were on me. This was going to be hell.**

**Classes passed by rather quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Just as I started to get up from my seat, a short girl with brown hair stood in front of me.**

**'Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. Isabella, right?' I nodded quickly and she motioned for me to join her as she walked to the lunch room. We walked up to the line and waited for everyone to get their things. God, this girl never stopped talking. I just nodded at the right intervals and she didn't seem to mind my lack of saying anything.**

**I grabbed a soda, not feeling hungry again, and she dragged me to a table to meet her friends. I smiled at them.**

**'Isabella, why don't you take off your gloves, it's so warm in here?' Jessica Stanley asked and went to reach for one of my hands. I quickly drew my hands offof the table and shook my head. She seemed a little thrown but kept staring intently at me. I looked around the room, trying to find something to take my concentration from the table. And that's when I saw him.**

**He was sitting on a table with four other people. He skin was pale white and he had dark rings under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept in a long time. His copper hair was just short enough not to flop over, and it stuck up at the front. I took no notice of the four other people. I only had eyes for him.**

**Jessica Stanley followed my gaze and then sighed a little. 'That's Edward Cullen and the rest of his family,' she stated calmly, before going back to her conversation. I looked at him for a few more second and then he lifted his head and his eyes met mine. Confusion covered his face and then he glared at me. My eyes flew down to my soda, and I resisted looking at him again.**

**I walked alowly to science after registration, before realizing that I would probably be late. I walked into the classroom and sighed. It was full and everyone stared at me as I walked over to the teacher's desk and handed him my slip. He motioned me to the only seat left in the classroom, next to **_**him. **_**Oh god, this was going to be so awkward. I sat down and he pulled his chair as far as possible away from mine, his hand clenched into a fist on his knee.**

**I quickly looked down at myself, did I smell? I took a lock of my hair in my hand and examined it. It smelled of strawberries. I quickly brushed the right side of my hair down over my face, creating a curtain between me and him. He never glanced at me once until the bell went. He shot a glare of pure hatred at me before running out of the classroom at an alarming speed. God, now somebody hated me!**

**The rest of the day passed in a haze, and before I knew it, I was walking thorugh the doors of the office to give my slip back. I nearly ran back out as I saw Edward Cullen at the desk, arguing quietly with the woman about changing the time he had Science. He really did hate me. I walked to the corner of the room, and stood by the heater. A blonde haired girl came in and put a piece of paper into the basket at the edge of the desk, before walking out again. The wind blew against me as I tried to stay standing.**

**He then turned round and glared at me again, before thanking the office woman for her time and walking out. I handed her my slip before rushing out of the office and climbing into my truck and driving back to Charlie's house.**


	3. Edward Cullen

**- Chapter Three -**

**Edward Cullen**

**Oh god! He hadn't been in school for a while. I didn't know what was worrying me so much, he obviously hated me. But there was something about him. As though he hated me for being human. But that's just stupid...**

**The sound of my alarm clock stopped my thoughts. It was 7:30am and I had to take a shower. Grabbing my wash bag, I headed to the bathroom, lost in my thoughts again. Had Edward not been in school because of me? What if he hadn't? What had I done.**

**I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the temperature of the water when I got in the shower. It was boiling hot. My skin started to peel, and I quickly stepped out again noticing blood running down my stomach. I hated it when that happened.**

**It had happened in school a few days ago...**

_**'Bella! Bella! You're bleeding. God, it's all over your jumper!' I jumped up quickly and examined myself. It had seeped through my jumper and through the right leg of my pants.**_

_**'We've got to get you to the nurses office!' Jessica said, she was still panicking, her eyes wild as she went to pull up my jumper to see. My arms moved down so quick that she had hardly noticed them. I pushed her hand away and ran from the lunch room and to my truck.**_

_**That made the bleeding even worse as my skin stretched for me to run.**_

_**By the time I had got back to Charlie's, the blood was all smeared all over the steering wheel. I ran upstairs, got a shower, and pretended that it had not happened. When I went back to school the next day no one mentioned it, but they stared alot more than usual. Even the four Cullens stared at me as I walked past them with my can of soda.**_

**It had kept happening since then, my skin bleeding because it stretched too far. I had asked Charlie to get me lots of bandages and I wrapped my entire upper half in them before I went to school. It took a long time but it definitely worked. No blood had seeped through my shirt since, though I could feel myself bleeding under the bandages.**

**I decided against the shower and picked up a roll of toilet paper from behind the bathroom door and wiped the blood off. I then proceeded in wrapping myself up again. Putting my old bandages into the bin on my way out. I walked along to my room with nothing on except the bandages. I didn't feel uncomfortable, because I knew Charlie was out.**

**I had unpacked my things a few days before so I went to my closet to pick out some clothes. I pulled on my usual pair of jeans I decided on wearing a long midnight blue jumper and a pair of white trainers. I grabbed my coat from the rack as I ra out of the house, avoiding breakfast yet again.**

**I got into my truck and fired it up, looking at the sky. It was going to snow! I could feel it. My drive to school was as uneventful as ever. But as I got to school and parked up my heart nearly skipped a beat. There was a silver volvo in the parking lot. My hopes rocketed through the roof until I realized that one of the other Cullens might be driving his car. They had been coming to school since Edward wasn't here in a red convertible.**

**I hurried to registration. I noticed that I hadn't got my gloves on so I slipped them on before walking into the room. The first few classes went by in a haze and before I knew it, it was time for Science. I was the only person there when I arrived. Taking my usual seat I watched as everyone else arrived. Then I felt the chair move from beside me. He was here.**

**I didn't bother to look up as I sat down. He would probably just glare at me. Why did Sir have to be late on the day that Edward Cullen was in school. I stiffened up as he tapped me on the shoulder. Turning round, I saw that there was no hatred in his eyes, just curiosity.**

**'Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan, right?' His voice was so velvety. Without thinking I spoke for the first time since **_**that**_** day.**

**'Bella,' I corrected him and then I wished I hadn't. Nearly every member of the class turned round and looked at me. They were all looking shocked at the fact that they had heard me speak. Whispers went around the room.**

**'Did you hear her? She actually spoke!'**

**'To Edward Cullen, as well!'**

**'We mustn't be good enough for her.'**

**The whispers died down as Sir walked into the room. He started the lesson but I couldn't concentrate. I kept sneaking little glances at Edward, until he looked at me and smiled. I stopped then, before he thought I was obsessed or something. My concentration suddenly returned as a girl said something.**

**'Sir, isn't it against the school rules to wear gloves in class?' Everyone turned round to look at me. Sir looked as though he had only just noticed.**

**'Oh, yes. I'm sorry Isabella, but those are the rules.' I looked around the room, horror in my eyes. I couldn't take my gloves off! I turned and looked at Edward. He gave me an awkward look. It was as though he knew that something was wrong.**

**'Well, hurry up, Isabella. We haven't got all day!' Sir's voice started to rise a little before he went back to his lesson. Everyone turned back to the board but Edward kept staring intently at my hands.**

**I reached for my right glove and slipped it off before putting it carefully into my pocket. I did the same with the left and then covered my hands with the sleeves of my jumper. That was until we had to pair up and examine things under a microscope.**

**Edward went to get the equipment, before putting one of the slides under the microscope. 'Prophase,' he muttered to himself, before handing it to me to take a look. I carefully uncovered my hand and put it onto the microscope. He gasped as he saw tha scars covering my hand. Luckily no one heard him. I hardly looked at the slide before muttering 'prophase,' as he had said.**

**The girl that had told Sir about my gloves walked up to me, staring at my hands.**

**'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! Oh my god, what's wrong with your hands?' she shouted so that everyone turned around and looked at them.**

**'Leave her alone!' I heard Edward shout as I ran for the door. I couldn't wait until the end of the day...**


End file.
